Cyan Sung-Sun
is an Arrancar in Sōsuke Aizen's army and one of Halibel's three female Fracción. Synopsis Hueco Mundo arc Sun-Sun makes her first appearance alongside Halibel and the rest of her Fracción observing the battle between Ichigo Kurosaki and Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. As the battle intensifies between the two, Halibel responds to her Fracción's unease that being afraid of an Espada's released form is simply a natural reaction. Fake Karakura arc Later she, Apache and Mila-Rose appear alongside Halibel in the fake Karakura Town along with other two strongest Espada and their Fracción to do battle with the Gotei 13.Bleach manga Chapter 315 After the pillars that keep the real Karakura Town in Soul Society are successfully defended and four of Barragan's Fracción are killed, all the other Fracción pair up against a shinigami and begin to battle. Sun-Sun, Apache and Mila-Rose team up against Tōshirō Hitsugaya and Rangiku Matsumoto. However, Matsumoto decides to take on all three whist her captain handles Halibel. During the fight, Sun-Sun shows that she is the most intelligent of the three by telling them not to touch the ash made by Haienko. After cutting Apache's arm using Haineko's Shikai, Matsumoto attempts an ash twister to surround the trio. Sun-Sun, along with her comrades, created a triple Cero blast to get out of it.Bleach manga Chapter 330Matsumoto is then quickly pummeled down by Apache alone. However, the fight is interrupted when Apache is blasted by an unknown attacker.Bleach manga Chapter 333 later revealed to be Momo HinamoriBleach manga Chapter 334. For all her warnings to Apache and Mila-Rose about keeping their cool, she opts for Apache's idea of rushing the two Lieutenants, those getting ensnared in the Kidou-Net that Momo placed around Rangiku while still concealing her presence. Before she, Mila-Rose or Apache can react, the three of them are engulfed in a massive explosion caused by Momo applying Tobiume to the 'kido net'; their fates are unknown. Appearance Sun-Sun is a slender female arrancar with long flowing green hair and three pink dots just below her right eye. Her mask remnants create three hair clip-like extensions on the right side of her hair. She wears a long white dress with long sleeves, somewhat like Luppi's, that extend well past her hands and with a single slit in each one. Although the position of her Hollow hole is still unknown, her zanpakuto has been shown to be a three-pronged sai, concealed under the sleeves of her outfit. Personality Sun-Sun appears to be the most composed, mature, and intelligent of Halibel's Fracción, such as advising her fellow Fracción, Apache and Mila-Rose, to stop arguing, as it makes them look weak, then chiding their angry responses. She has a habit of covering her mouth with one of her long sleeves and has an incomprehensible look in her eyes when doing so. Powers & Abilities Cero: Like many of her kind, Sun-Sun can use Cero and she uses it by blasting it from the palm of her hands. Spiritual Power Zanpakutō Anaconda: Sun-Sun conceals it within her sleeve. When drawn, it appears to resemble a sai. *'Resurrección': Anaconda's release command is Strangle to death. In her resurrección form, she resembles a Naga, a large snake with arms the name, her mask extends around the back of her head and grows armour plating. :*'Resurreccion Special Ability': Sun-Sun has a special ability with Apache and Mila-Rose called Quimera Parca, which each one of them tears off one of their limbs, which combine and forms a chimera like creature. References Category:Characters Category:Arrancar Category:Fraccions